Memories Kept
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: After Mello left Whammy's due to the death/murder of his Idol, a young girl known as Baby Blue, or 'BB' for short, is brought in by Roger to the orphanage. She immediately takes Mellos' spot as number two, wowing the orphanage, surprising Near, and annoying Matt, who sadly had to deal with her as a roommate too...Full Summary Inside


**Memories Kept**

**Summary: After Mello left Whammy's due to the death/murder of his Idol, a young girl known as Baby Blue, or 'BB' for short, is brought in by Roger to the orphanage. She immediately takes Mellos' spot as number two, wowing the orphanage, surprising Near, and annoying Matt, who sadly had to deal with her as a roommate too...during her stay, she uncovers a few untold secrets, and with her help, she and Matt find Mello...but can she help their chances at living or will her presence only hinder them?**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairing: Matt/Kagome/Mello**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Kagome Higurashi, thirteen, Japanese...black hair, blue eyes, mother, father and brother...deceased."_

Kagome listened to the man across from her mutter, a blonde man with a French accent, in Japan, talking on the phone to someone in fluent English. He was a freaking trip! He'd found her covered in the blood of her father, she was crying on him, crying from the loss of her family. He'd been walking by when he'd heard the gun fire in her house, he had apparently been the one to kill her family's murder before coming to the kitchen where she'd been with her father. She wasn't completely sure why the guy who'd killed her parents and brother had left her alive, but he had. He had left the kitchen when she'd heard a forth shot being fired. Unless he had a sudden bout of guilt hit him, she doubted he'd offed himself. No...Someone else had come...but he'd been too late to do any good.

He hadn't even given her a name, only said to follow him. He asked her questions, ones she didn't understand the reasons behind. He said he would take her to a safe haven if she did some things. She did them...they were inane things in her opinion.

**1. Write with your Dominant Hand.**

She was ambidextrous, but her dominant hand was her left hand. What did _that_ have to do with getting her to her _haven_? On that note, why hadn't he taken her to the police?

**2. Answer Stupid Questions.**

"Maiden Blue," he said in that French accent, switching back to the Japanese language for her, though she knew English too, she just hadn't _informed _him of that. Maiden Blue...he called her that, no doubt because of her eyes. "Is it legal for a man in Scotland to marry his widow's sister?"

Kagome looked lost for a few moments, running the question over a couple times in her head, "He's dead, how would he marry his _widow's_ sister, if he's dead? The answer is 'no'."

He pulled his hand from the phone to talk once more into the mouth piece, once more reverting back to English.

"_Intelligent, she answers no problem those questions. I would advise giving her the intelligence exam, same as L's successors. I hear you are missing one..."_

Kagome frowned, _'What's an L? Or...who?'_

"Maiden Blue...A doctor gives you three pills telling you to take one every half hour. How many minutes would the pills last?"

"...sixty minutes. You take one when given, thirty minutes later, you take the second, and thirty minutes after that, you take the last. Sixty minutes..."

"Good, good!"

Shaking her head, she looked out the window of the private jet she and her _savior _were on. Her mind wandered back to her family, the images still stained in her mind, bloodied and lifeless as they were. She closed her eyes and tried to push them to the back of her mind, but to no avail. She heard the snapping of the phone before she felt a hand on her cheek, a thumb under her eye wiping away a stray tear.

"Maiden Blue, things can only get better, when you've fallen off the radar of that which you once called life. Let go of your past, and all will get better."

"...let go...?" She opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion.

"Forgo your name, forget it, and let it go."

'_My name?!'_

"We will be in London in another twelve hours, by then, you will no longer exist in Japan. Your name, your life, your birth...all will be erased. You will create a new life in London, and start over as someone else. A school for Genius's...has a place for you waiting."

'_He's serious...'_ Kagome closed her eyes and made to keep herself from crying, or plan out kicking the tall blonde man. "Is that what you did? Why I still don't know your name...?"

He chuckled, "Aiber, is my name now." He said in fluent English, forgetting to switch back to Japanese, not even noticing himself.

"...Aiba-San, then. I guess...for now, my name will be Aoi...it means blue...sound good?"

He smiled, "Sounds beautiful, Maiden Blue."

Kagome let the purr of the flight lull her to sleep, not realizing when twelve hours passed and a pair of strong arms wrapped warmly around her. She didn't notice when he put her in the car, but she woke up when it came to a stop outside of a large _Orphanage_. "I thought you said _school_." She muttered through a yawn, not once had she said anything in anything but Japanese. Even when he'd slipped up, she'd spoken in Japanese in response.

"Indeed, but everyone here is still orphaned...they too are geniuses though." He helped her stand as she tried to get the feeling back in her legs and arms before following him through the doors. This was to change her life forever, and all she had to do...was forget her name.

Closing her eyes before entering the building, _'...goodbye...Higurashi, Kagome...'_ she silently thought to herself before taking her first step through those doors.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the first chapter of Memories Kept, tell me what you guys think. I always love hearing the input of my reviewers so long as it's not a flame or anything. I love Death Note, though...I still have **_**yet**_** to watch the Anime. I should do that, but mom and I are watching Saiunkoku Monogatari right now, so it'll have to come later. Anyways, Review, and let me know what you think!**


End file.
